


Changes

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Implied/Referenced Parental Death, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Moving, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vuldarian Guy Gardner, alcohol mention, sex mention, the trans male character is not the one who gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Gardner gets called back to Oa for who knows how long. When he's there he learns something that will change things not just for him. </p>
<p>Characters and tags are in order of appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I have revised the origins of Guy activating his Vuldarian DNA to make it less reliant on racist Indigenous tropes. While I don't go into it too much here I will in a later fic.

"Tora, I love you."

"I love you too, Guy."

Guy leaned down and kissed her lips. She grabbed his hand and held it as his mouth moved down her body. Guy's ring glowed brightly as they made love long into the night.

 

* * *

 

That had been six months ago. A lot had happened since. The most important for Guy Gardner was being needed by the Green Lantern Corps back on Oa and that Tora Olafsdotter had broken up with him. They had tried to pick up their relationship where it had left off the first time they broke up five years ago. Unfortunately neither had realized quite how much had changed about either of them in that time period.

Sure, Guy had discovered his alien ancestry and the powers that came with that. And Tora had begun taking on more responsibilities in her village as her parents started to step down from their leadership roles. But Guy had thought those were superficial things. He was still Guy and she was still Tora. He knew that he still loved her and would do anything for her. They had both thought that she still loved him. But somewhere in the seven years since they first started dating, that had changed. 

And now Guy was preparing his stuff for a return to Oa, for what he understood to be quite a long time. All that was left was dropping off his cat at his sister's. 

"Hey sis."

"Hey." Gloria Gardner leaned on the doorframe of what had once been the Gardner family home, but was currently all hers. 

"I still don't know how you can live here," Guy said as he walked in. 

"Guess I didn't get stuck with as many bad memories. Besides it looks a bit different now."

She was right. It had been a little over a year since their mother died and Gloria had been busy. The ugly wallpaper that Guy remembered had been replaced by a new coat of paint in a soft mint. Family photos had been switched out in the hallway. They were now mostly ones from after Guy had graduated college, save for a few baby pictures. Their father was not in any of them. 

Guy sat down in the living room and let Kat out of her carrier. She walked cautiously around the room. Her behavior reminded Guy of his own when he had lived here. 

"Let me get you something to drink."

"Thanks. A soda is fine."

Gloria returned with a can. "Grape?" she said handing it to him. 

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, sipping on their drinks, watching Kat explore the room. 

"Its funny how I only seem to see you when you're leaving," Gloria said, disappointment undisguised on her voice.

"Its not that I don't want to visit you its just–"

"–this town," they said together. 

They looked up at the mantle where a photo of their older brother was displayed. Gerard Mace Gardner Jr. 

He had been part of the Baltimore police department, like their father, like Gloria had been. They hadn't heard from him for months when two men in suits rang the doorbell telling them that he died while undercover. Too bad it hadn't been that simple. Not long after their father died, when the three remaining Gardners had been in this house again, they found out what had really happened. 

A guy calling himself Militia made a house call. Except instead of ringing the doorbell he started firing bullets. Guy had never conjured up an energy shield so fast in his life. And he had never been so glad to be using the yellow ring either as it stopped the golden bullets in their tracks. Luckily Guy had managed to get the fight far away enough from the house that only he and Gloria were the ones who found out it was Mace under the mask. 

"You should really move."

"Guy..." This was not the first time they had had this discussion. 

"I could get you a job at Warriors. You could be in New York. We could go to Ireland. You could take a drink of the Warrior Waters. Get yourself some superpowers. You've got the DNA potential."

"I am not drinking the Warrior Waters. And I'm not moving. Baltimore barely gets any metahuman activity its just when–" She thought of Mace. "Listen. I know you're worried about me. But I am fine. I may not be on the force anymore but I've got friends and they look out for me. I've even got a job lined up."

"Oh?" Guy raised an eyebrow and pulled a face. Something that made Gloria laugh when they were kids, still did.

"Yeah," she said, a smile growing on her face. "I pulled a different page out of your book. I got my teaching certificate last month. I start as an assistant teacher when the school year starts at our old stomping ground."

"Congratulations, Gloria," Guy put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Oh com'ere," she said standing up. "I know you really want a hug."

Guy stood up and embraced his sister. It had been a while since he had gotten a hug that felt like it meant something. 

"I really am proud of you y'know," he said in a soft voice. 

"I know."

"You're going to be fine."

"I know." Gloria paused. "You will be too y'know."

"Yeah..."

"Hey even if you're not a hundred percent ok, you'll be fine. Afterall, we're Gardners."

"We keep on going." They pulled out of the hug, calm smiles on their faces. Kat was licking herself in the middle of the floor. 

"Well it looks like Kat is comfortable," Guy nodded in her direction. Gloria turned and laughed. 

"All of my stuff is in storage and is set up for automatic payments. If there is a problem with it they are supposed to call you here. My bank info is written down in the Kat Binder. There should be enough to cover it but I don't know how long I'm going to be on Oa this time and if I'm getting any shore leave and if I'm not, whether I'm going to be able to sneak back to Earth or not."

"Guy. It'll be fine." This time it was Gloria's turn to put a hand on Guy's shoulder. 

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm feeling... nervous?" Guy had never been the best at assigning words to his feelings. 

"Things are different now. You're different now. Your life is different now."

"Learned that the hard way," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Besides, didn't you say the last time you were on Oa you were almost killed by that other guy. The one you hate. That might have something to do with it."

"Hal..." Guy squinted his face remembering. "I got almost killed a lot that year."

"Well. Don't die in space."

"Heh, I'll try my best."

Gloria gave Guy one last hug before sending him on his way. She still knew when her brother was stalling. And he had a job to do. 


	2. Learning

 When Guy arrived on Oa, Salaak was waiting for him. Or rather a construct of Salaak was waiting for him. It started talking as soon as he touched the platform.

"Lantern of Sector 2814.3 Guy Joseph Darrien Gardner."

"Present," Guy quipped.

Salaak's construct continued not skipping a beat. "I see that in the chaos of your original recruitment to the corps that you did not receive the official training, but rather you trained with the Star Sapphire on Zamaron."

"Good times." Memories of him, Carol, and the Star Sapphire going through the obstacles courses and training routines laid out by the Zamarons flowed through his mind. As well of some of them relaxing with a bottle or two of alien booze making fun and making far fetched plans like they did before they got swept up in the emotional spectrum business. 

"Because of this oversight you seem to not be fully versed in the rules and regulations that come with wielding a Green Lantern ring." Salaak paused here, waiting for Guy to either confirm or deny his assumption. 

"It's just follow the Guardians' orders and protect life and don't interfere with the planets' natural progression right? Sorta like Starfleet regulations."

"I do not know what organization you are referring to with Starfleet, but I am glad that that paired with what little common sense you possess has prevented you from making more serious violations of the rules laid out in the Book of Oa."

Guy stopped making his way to his room in the Corps's barracks. "I haven't been called out here just to get put on trial here have I?" Guy was giving Salaak his full attention for the first time since he got there. 

"No, not this time. Fortunately while your violations are frequent and repeated, it seems to have been done in a minor way without a huge effect on events on Earth." Salaak paused again, this time to pull up a screen which he turned so Guy could read it. "Here is the full list of constructs that fall under the category of using the equipment of the corps for personal gain which is in violation of the Sixth Law in the Book of Oa. Which seems to be your law of choice when it comes to breaking them."

Guy skimmed through the list. The more he read the more his blush started to creep up his face. "So don't use the ring for sex stuff anymore. Got it." He was going to have to invest in a new strap on and a couple other things when he got back to Earth. 

"You will be able to find the full list of your violations in your bunk. Also you've been scheduled to go through the corps's official training camp, which will make sure you know all the rules now. Green Lantern of Sector 2814.4 Kyle Rayner will also be joining you due to his unconventional recruitment as well. I believe he is scheduled to arrive within the next cycle."

"Great," Guy said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't know Kyle that well. Met him a couple times back when he was going around as Warrior. And then there was the funeral. Being the two experienced lanterns in a class full of rookies wasn't something to look forward to either. 

"Oh and congratulations," Salaak added as an afterthought. "I didn't realize you were able to use the ring on a medical level. Pretty rare for someone with no formal medical training to be able to do that."

"Wait what?"

"You used the ring to get your girlfriend pregnant. One... Tora Olafsdotter."

"Ex girlfriend..."

"Oh. Hmmm. Good luck with that." And with that Salaak's construct disappeared leaving Guy alone. 

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

Somehow Guy managed to make it to his room in the barracks while trying to process information Salaak had just given him. Having to go through training with a bunch of new recruits. That was easy to handle. Finding out that his ex-girlfriend, who he hadn't really talked to since she broke things off with him, was pregnant by at least six months. That was another thing. 

Last he had heard was that Tora had been going out with Beatriz da Costa again. Beatriz who had always loved Tora so much. Beatriz who had never really liked him. Beatriz who was made of fire and good friends with enough heroes that she could find someone willing to give her a ride out to Oa so she could kick his ass personally should the need arrive. Not that Guy thought he would lose, but if he was being honest with himself it would take a lot for him to be able to win. 

Guy knew that he had to call Tora somehow. He needed to tell her, if she hadn't already figured it out. So that she, so that they, could figure out what they were going to do. Back when Guy had first been a Green Lantern, John had shown him how to make a telephone capable of making a call from Oa to Earth. But that hadn't been one with face time and Guy needed this conversation to be as face to face as possible. And unfortunately the only means he had of doing that was through the ring's direct communication line. 

"Ring. Which lanterns are currently on Earth?" Guy asked, hoping for a likable answer. 

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814.1 Alan Scott. Green Lantern of Sector 2814.4 Kyle Rayner. Green Lantern of Sector 2814.5 Jade."

None of these were an answer Guy was hoping for. 

"What about Carol? Does Carol Ferris have an active ring?"

"The Green Lantern ring Carol Ferris vessel of the Star Sapphire Entity possessed was destroyed by Hal Jordan alias Parallax."

Guy let out a noise of disgust. Leave it to Hal to be able to still fuck with him from beyond the grave. 

"Can you get me into contact with Green Lantern of Sector 2814.5 Jade?"

"Negative."

"Why not?"

"She has you blocked. Communication is only allowed during a combat situation."

Of course. Another one of Beatriz's exes putting him on the block list. One would think that after knowing him for eight years she would've realized he had matured since their days in the Justice League and stopped bad mouthing him. Though this might be on advice from her brother, Obsidian, who Guy was pretty sure he might've slept with and then forgotten who he was the next time they saw each other. Guy was never sure about the ones that happened before Beatriz decided to burn his Fuck Book. He should've taken Booster's advice and made a digital copy. 

"Can you connect me to Alan Scott?"

"Negative."

"Why? Does he have me blocked too?"

"While Alan Scott is a member of the Green Lantern Corps he does not possess a ring in the traditional sense. He is personally embedded with Green Lantern energy. And therefore cannot be contacted via the direct channel."

Guy groaned. At least if he had been able to contact Alan or Jade he wouldn't have to possibly deal with any judgment up close and personal for the duration of the training. But unfortunately Guy couldn't think of any alternatives right now and it was important that he had this conversation as soon as possible. Guy gritted his teeth and made the call. 

 

* * *

 

Kyle Rayner was sitting at his desk working on his latest commission when his ring began to ring. 

"Call from Green Lantern of Sector 2814.3 Guy Gardner," the ring's monotone voice called out to him. 

"I'll accept the call." A curious expression appeared on Kyle's face. Other lanterns rarely called Kyle. Especially since he was the only lantern for a while. But Kyle had never gotten so much as a congratulations on getting the gig or a welcome to the team from Guy Gardner. 

A projection of Guy sitting on a bunk leapt out of Kyle's ring. "Hey Rayner, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not really. I'm just working on a couple last minute jobs before John gets back to Earth. Trying to make sure I keep my apartment while I'm going through training with you on Oa." Kyle mirrored Guy's casual tone and sense of familiarity, pretending that they hadn't spent most of their brief time working together arguing.

"Sounds like Salaak actually bothered to tell you what was going on before you got to Oa." Guy spat these out in a tone that was harsher than what was fair to Kyle. But it was just so typical for him to be the last one they tell whats going on. 

"Oh is that where you're calling from? How's it looking now?" The last time Kyle was there was when he had been battling Parallax and the planet had been worse for wear.

"Like a crossover between The Wizard of Oz and Star Trek." The hologram of Guy stood up before continuing. "Listen Rayner, since I wasn't told shit before I got here I have some unfinished business down there on Earth. And once you're here they really don't like it if you leave before completing their little tasks. Unfortunately this matter is a little time sensitive."

"Well that explains why you didn't wait for John to come back. I heard you two are buddies." Kyle smirked. He should've guessed that Guy was calling asking for a favor. After all he was the only Green Lantern on Earth right now who would take his calls. Jade had specifically told him she had blocked Guy Gardner. She had recommended he do the same saying that if Guy was calling it was always going to be a pain in the ass.

Guy was letting out a snort on the other side of the ring. "I don't think John would go so far as to call us that." Guy continued in a more serious tone, "Do you know Tora Olafsdotter? She went by Ice when she was in costume. I think she was still a member of the Justice League when you started. She might've been on as a consultant at that point."

"Uh..." Kyle searched his memories. "Was she the ice user with the blue skin?"

"No. That was Icemaiden. She trained Icemaiden."

"Oh the big lady who dressed like a viking. Dark skin, white hair, I think she said she was Romani?"

"Yes! That's Tora. I need to talk to her. And it needs to be as face to face as possible and very soon. When you get to her you can just hand her the ring. She'll be able to use it and keep the line open."

"No offense Guy, but I don't really know you or her that well. So I'm going to need a little more background on whats going on here before I hand someone I barely know one of the most powerful weapons in the universe."

Guy dragged a hand down his face. He had really hoped he was going to get Kyle to do what he needed him to without telling him. "Tora is... my ex. And she might be pregnant thanks to my ring. So I need to talk to her about it."

"Holy shit. The ring can do that?"

"Apparently." Guy crossed his arms. "So are you going to help me or not."

"Yeah. Just let me get directions from the Watchtower." Kyle had suited up. 

"Thanks. Call me back when you get there."

Kyle nodded and the call ended. 


	3. Loving

"I can't believe he sent a Green Lantern here just to get you to talk to him," Beatriz said as she stomped her way through the village. Tora was walking next to her with a less angry step. Kyle was awkwardly walking behind them trying not to eavesdrop, instead focusing on taking in the village around him. 

He had seen in the file at the Watchtower that the viking village had been mostly isolated for centuries but he never imagined it would look like this. Architectural influences, which must've gone back hundreds of years, combined with inspiration from the natural magical abilities of the population and the needs of the community in this rather harsh climate came together to make quite the sight to behold. He was definitely going to ask if he could return later with his sketchbook. 

"Beatriz, I'm sure its something important. He took the break up pretty hard. It's been months since the last time I saw him." Tora held Beatriz's hand, stroking it as they continued to head towards their house. "Besides, I'm with you. Guy is just an old friend. Yours too. Don't forget that."

"More like acquaintances. We were never that close," Beatriz mumbled. 

"That's my prickly little flame," Tora teased, planting a kiss on Beatriz face as a small smile appeared on it. 

 

* * *

 

Inside of Tora and Beatriz's cozy home, Kyle made the call. 

"Calling Green Lantern of Sector 2814.3 Guy Gardner," the ring stated as Kyle placed it in Tora's hand. 

Kyle spoke to Beatriz, "Let's give them some privacy."

"No," Beatriz said sitting down and crossing her arms. "I want to hear what he has to say to my girlfriend."

Kyle sighed and sat down next to her. It'd probably be best if he stayed to diffuse the situation, since Fire's temper was almost as legendary as Guy Gardner's in superhero circles. 

A bust of Guy appeared in Tora's hand. 

"Hey, Tora."

"Hello, Guy." He looked like he did when she last saw him when they broke up four months ago. But somehow he seemed older, more tired perhaps. 

"Listen, um, you haven't been doing any crime fighting or drinking lately have you?" Beatriz was rolling her eyes from the sofa. 

"No, Guy. I've been taking it easy back at home. If you can call learning all of the bylaws a thousand year old village has taking it easy."

"Good. Cause you know how we would use my ring for sex stuff... well apparently we used it to get you pregnant." Guy's face was braced for impact. 

"Oh. That, that explains a lot actually." Tora was remembering all of the aches and pains and weight gain that had been happening since she moved back home. "And here I thought it had been too long since I've been home."

"You did what with your ring!?" Beatriz had finally processed what Guy had said. 

Guy groaned as Beatriz's face appeared through his ring. "Hello, Beatriz." He should've guessed she was hanging around. 

"Tora," Beatriz whispered, ignoring Guy. "Babies can hear stuff from inside." Her voice was growing quieter. "Tora. It's been hearing us fucking," she hissed. 

"You didn't used to care who heard you fucking at the embassy," Guy's hologram said. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but it was funny watching her try to strangle a ring projection. 

Kyle came over and grabbed Beatriz's arms. "Why don't we go outside, I'm sure there is something you can shoot fire at out there." Kyle wasn't sure if her fire could burn hot enough to destroy the ring but he didn't want to find out. 

Tora shot Guy a look after Kyle and Beatriz left the room. 

"I'm sorry, Tora. It's just fun."

"And that, Guy Gardner, is why no one invites you to the work parties anymore," Tora said as she laid down on the couch. 

"I guess you're right," he grinned. 

"I'm always right."

"So... what are we going to do?"

"Well, _I_  am going to have the baby I've wanted for a while now. And they're going to have two loving mothers and one wise grandmother looking after them." 

"Things are that serious with Beatriz huh."

"Guy, things have always been serious with Beatriz. You know that."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess I have."

"So what are _you_  going to do now?" Tora asked. 

"I, I don't know. I never thought I would have a kid, let alone an unexpected one. Due to my trans-ness and everything. 20 years on T and no uterus knocks out that option."

"Not that you ever wanted to be the pregnant party anyways," teased Tora. 

Guy laughed. "God no." Guy paused, thinking. "I want to be involved in our kid's life, Tora. I want to be there for them. But I don't know when I will be able to start doing that. I'm out here on Oa. And they're putting me through training. I don't think that it's just so I'm up to date on the rules either. 

The Tormocks weren't the only ones I heard word of wreaking havoc in multiple sectors last year. There's been rumors of Red Lanterns showing up again and not just rogue leftovers starving as they're drifting through space. There might be another Lantern War on the horizon."

Tora covered her mouth in horror. She had heard tales from Kilowog, Katma, and Guy of the first one years ago. "I hope you're wrong."

"So do I, Tor. So do I."

"Well, hopefully you get to come back to Earth when you're finished with training and see our brand new baby. But if not, I'll make sure they know who their brave father is so you get a big hug from them when you return." The firmness in Tora's voice as she said the last sentence was comforting. 

"Thanks, Tora," Guy said with a small smile. 

"You're welcome," she whispered, returning the smile. "Well I should talk to Beatriz about this."

"Yeah, I should probably go too," sadness creeping into Guy's voice. 

"Guy..."

"Yeah."

"Call me when you get a chance. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here is a pic](https://saintjudith.deviantart.com/art/DC-Episode-Story-003-650354579) from an extra scene that would've taken place about a month before this fic.


End file.
